spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
Much of this is paraphrased from the Dwarf Fortress Wiki Elves are humanoids dedicated to the protection of their concept of nature, which is focused on trees. They are slightly taller than a dwarf, and slightly shorter than a human, being about 5' for a female, and about 5' 4" for a male on average. A common misconception is that all elves have fair hair because the sun bleaches it out. This is not entirely true, although it does have some basis in fact. Their skin tends to be pale, however, and will normally not hold a tan. In addition, they have pointed ears. The exact reason for this anatomic deviation from normal humanoids is unknown. The best-known elf at Spearbreakers is Vanya Carena. Lifestyle Elves live in tree-cities, deep in the forests. The elves of West Everoc live primarily in the Jungles of Binding, to the west of Spearbreakers. They build cities in the branches of the trees in their forests, taking great care not to harm the trees themselves in any way. These cities often consist of wide, circular wooden platforms, which can be seen as hypocritical in nature (no pun intended). Their primary source of food is from the crops they grow, as they are exceptionally good farmers, but they sometimes trade for fish and meat. Ethics Elven ethics often differ from those of other races. Their position on moral philosophy often puts them at odds with humans, goblins, and sometimes kobolds and animal-people. On the other hand, they tend to get along well with scythods, and moderately well with dwarves. As they love beauty, they pass out at the mere sight of a manamaid, clothed or not. Elves are the only race which wholeheartedly accepts the devouring of enemy combatants. An elven combatant will sometimes devour their opponent's corpse after they win, for instance. In spite of this, elves refuse to butcher and consume intelligent beings. Elves find torturing as an example acceptable, but condemn other forms of torture and consider torturing for information misguided. To elves, keeping any trophy of any kind is an unthinkable act. Elves grudgingly allow for killing animals when done in self-defense, and the killing of other elves by an elf is justified if there is an extremely good reason for doing so. For elves, the killing of plants, especially trees, is unthinkable. On the other hand, the killing of neutral beings and enemies is acceptable. Elven society seems to be regulated by shame from the community, rather than by threat of punishment. As such, elves never offer serious or capital punishment to criminals; instead, elves found to have committed vandalism, trespassing or theft are reprimanded, while those convicted of treason, lying, breaking oaths, assault or participating in slavery are forced into exile. Caravans Elven caravans arrive in late spring. While they will gladly trade you their own wooden items, they will not accept their wooden items back, nor will they accept any other items made of (or made with) wood. This has led to the popular dwarven belief that all elves are hypocritical bastards. Their caravan masters are also offended easily, and hold grudges - if you so much as offer them a ball-on-a-stick toy, they will pack up the entire caravan and leave. They are very strict with who travels with them, too, and will not allow any strangers to accompany them on their journeys. Relations with other West Everoc civilizations Dwarves Elves are, for the most part, diplomatically neutral with dwarves. Elves and dwarves each hold a strong speciesism for the other - they look down on and despise each other. This does little to affect trading, however, as elves count on imports for meat, gems, stone and other such commodities that they cannot gain themselves, do to their tree-dwelling, pacifistic nature. The typical dwarf shuns elves outside of trading, and most will refuse to have anything to do with them. Humans Due to their moral philosophies, elves tend to get along very poorly with humans. It has been known that several elven civilizations in the Jungle of Binding have enslaved human settlements for their own purposes, eating "spare" humans as a delicacy. This strains the relationship almost to the breaking point, but humans have been known to kill Everoc elves unprovoked as well. The feeling is mutual. Goblins Elves loathe goblins, will have nothing to do with them, and will send out attack bands to destroy any they know the location of. There isn't much more that can be said. No elf has ever been friends with any goblin, and to attempt a friendship would result in being exiled from all elven civilizations. Kobolds Elves rarely have dealings with kobolds, but keep an eye out for them anyway. Any kobolds daring to enter an elven tree city are generally quickly pincushioned by a volley of wooden arrows, falling to their deaths off the narrow walkways. Kobolds would never dare attack an elven settlement, and elves would never waste time in hunting them out of their caves. Elves don't like the underground anyway. Parasol Elves have had little to do with Parasol. It is unlikely that they really know anything about them at all, although Parasol has done repeated experiments on elven test subjects. Ballpoint As Ballpoint has a tendency to hire unknowing natives as auxilia forces, it is highly likely that Ballpoint has done so with the West Everoc elves, attempting to coax them into destroying Spearbreakers for them. If this is the case, the elves have yet to be successful. Category:Creatures